Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of vehicle engineering, particularly rail vehicle engineering, and pertains to a vehicle that features a fire protection apparatus with an integrated and activatable protective curtain, particularly a protective smoke and fire curtain for partially closing an open vehicle crossing.
Description of Related Art
Rail-bound commuter train vehicles such as subways, metropolitan railroads and light railroads are predominantly equipped with open crossings between the rail vehicle cars in order to thusly ensure an adequate passenger flow, to create an increased passenger capacity and to impart a subjective sense of safety. However, if a fire breaks out in one of the rail vehicle cars, smoke and fire can spread to the adjacent rail vehicle cars.
In most instances, a suitable fire protection measure is not provided. If the operator has to meet stricter requirements or has serious concerns, open crossings are eliminated or complex doors are provided in the crossing area.
A fire protection apparatus for rail vehicles is known, for example, from CH 691 254 A5, wherein this fire protection apparatus comprises a protective fire curtain that is activated in case of a fire and then completely closes an open crossing. A fire protection device is also described is DE 37 13 466 A1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,731 A describes a curtain to separate sections in an aircraft.
Fire protection apparatuses with protective fire curtains are, in principle, also known from the field of structural engineering, but these fire protection apparatuses are not suitable for rail vehicles. Examples of such fire protection apparatuses are described in DE 693 07 318 T2, FR 2 684 008 A1, EP 0 572 199 A1, DE 100 56 269 A1 and DE 10 2010 033 481 A1.
It is problematic that the solutions known so far are not sufficiently flexible and do not simultaneously fulfill the different requirements. For example, it would be desirable to ensure a reliable isolation of the source of the fire from other areas of the rail vehicle, but to simultaneously also provide the passengers with safe means of escape.
It therefore is the objective of the present invention to make available a fire protection apparatus that solves the above-described problems.